In recent years, copiers and printers have become multifunctional apparatuses capable of dealing with not only copy jobs and print jobs but also scan jobs and facsimile jobs. Such a multifunctional apparatus allows a user to configure desired settings for various items such as paper size, paper orientation, print quantity, print density, two-sided printing/one-sided printing, multiple page printing, print ratio, various post-processes (e.g., a sorting process and a stapling process), and a filing function, for example, in performing a copy job.
An ordinary multifunctional apparatus includes an operation panel for configuring such various settings for the multifunctional apparatus. However, most multifunctional apparatuses include simple operation panels. This forces users to bear the burden of pressing buttons many times for various operations such as an operation of shifting from one stratum to another. These problems are fully described in the following.
FIGS. 19 through 21 show examples of setting windows that are displayed on a touch panel of a multifunctional apparatus. For example, when a user instructs the multifunctional apparatus to perform a document reading process (scanning process), the user is required to view such a setting window as shown in FIG. 19 and set items such as paper size, paper orientation, print density, and print ratio. In so doing, the user is required to configure various settings by switching from one tab to another many times. Further, when the multifunctional apparatus is provided with an optional unit so as to have an additional function, the number of items to be set increases. This makes the user's operation more cumbersome and complicated.
For another example, in cases where a user sends a fax, the user is required to select the desired address from such an address list as shown in FIG. 20. In so doing, when the list contains a large number of registered addresses, the user is required not only to switch from one tab to another, but also to search for the desired address while scrolling through the window.
For still another example, in cases where the multifunctional apparatus is connectable to a network, a user is required to set the network by inputting various IP addresses to the multifunctional apparatus with reference to such a setting window as shown in FIG. 21. Also in such a case, the user is required to input the IP addresses with use of an operation panel to which he/she is unaccustomed.
Further, some multifunctional apparatuses for home use are provided with functions of reading various memory cards in which data indicative of images taken by digital cameras have been stored and directly printing an image without use of a personal computer. In order to print only a desired image selected from among a plurality of images stored in a memory card, such a multifunctional apparatus is arranged so as to show a list of thumbnail images to a user and accept the selection of the desired image.
However, as mentioned above, most multifunctional apparatuses include simple operation panels. This has caused such problems that thumbnail images cannot be displayed with sufficient resolution or that time is required for switching from one window to another or scrolling through a window in viewing and selecting a thumbnail image.
In order to solve such a problem, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 247946/2006 (Tokukai 2006-247946; published on Sep. 21, 2006)) proposes a printing apparatus in which an order sheet listing thumbnail images is printed for a user to select a desired image from among a plurality of images and print the selected image and the user's selection is accepted by a scanner's scanning and analyzing the order sheet check-marked by the user. According to this printing apparatus, the order sheet contains a large number of thumbnail images printed thereon with high resolution. This allows the user to quickly view and select an image, thereby providing the user with a comfortable input environment.
However, the conventional technique has not succeeded in providing a truly user-friendly input environment.
As compared with an input method that involves an operation panel, an input method that involves printing and scanning of an order sheet is quick and comfortable in setting a large number of items or in selecting a desired option from among a large number of options. However, the latter input method requires a printing process of printing an image on a sheet and a scanning process of scanning an order sheet. Those processes may adversely require time. Therefore, such an input method is not necessarily comfortable.
Further, the method that involves an operation panel does not involve printing of an order sheet, and therefore is economical.